The Ultimate Weapon
by Gembomz
Summary: Percy Jackson has an identical twin called Liam Jackson.  They were made by the Gods to one day defeat Kronos.  All of the Gods gave them a gift and now they both go on a quest to prove they are worthy to the Gods by finding the lightning bolt!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys this is just the Prologue to like... set the scene because this story is very complicated! be warned!**

**If you have any questions, please ask. although I may not know myself yet because i am mainly making it up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own Liam Jackson!(his twin brother...oops.)**

**Enjoy...!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

When the Gods read the great Prophecy there was chaos. So they decided to make the Ultimate weapon. Twins. All of the Gods put half of their powers in these two boys(a quarter each) and kept them separate for only when they were together would they be powerful enough to attract every monster and defeat Kronos. These two identical boys were called Perceus and Leandros Jackson.

Both boys were lucky in the respect that every God was trying to keep them alive. The Gods needed them to be alive, healthy and happy for them to defeat Kronos. Poseidon cared a lot for these two boys; he didn't feel it was fair for them to have such a big destiny resting on their shoulders. To be pressured by all the Gods to do well, outstanding. Even Hades agreed in this plan because they all realised that the only way to defeat Kronos was for all the Gods to work together but that was NEVER going to happen! Instead, they agreed to make the Twins.

Leandros (preferred to be called Liam though) stayed with a woman called Bella Jackson. She was a kind caring woman he looked after Liam like he was her own son. She knew that even having him around endangered her life but she had grown to care for him, however unaware he was a twin. Liam spent his childhood growing up with severe ADHD and Dyslexia unaware of what he was. He moved from school to school like any other half blood and felt like one too. Confused and Confused. He didn't know about Percy either.

Perceus (who like to be called Percy) was more or less along the same lines. He stayed with a woman called Sally Jackson who was a lovely woman and baked the best blue waffles you have ever tasted. He grew up with severe ADHD and Dyslexia and was unaware of what he was. Also unaware that he had a twin.

Both boys had a protector, a Satyr to help them through life. To comfort them and guide them when their Mothers could not. Obviously the Gods could not do this for they could not learn about whom they are so early. Percy had Grover, a 26 year old satyr. Liam had Jack, also a 26 year old Satyr. Both Satyrs had a way with words, a trustworthy and friendly vibe meaning they were instantly a success. Both boys trusted their protectors and felt like they could tell them anything.

Both boys looked exactly the same. They were identical in everyway. They were raised practically the same and had very similar personalities. Both boys often wondered where their dad was. Sally and Bella had told them that he was lost at sea, after Poseidon. The other Gods selected Poseidon to act as father to both of them. Zeus wanted one of the big three to be the fatherly figure to explain their natural talent… Zeus didn't want to have the responsibility for it would look really bad if two boys turned up in his cabin after he was the one to make up the rule that no God of the big three could have any more children. And Hades, he didn't have a Cabin at camp! So it left Poseidon and he felt honoured. He would help these kids in more ways than one.

Both boys would soon be at camp half blood. Together. The Gods were dreading it but they had to be trained quickly to fight off evil or they would not survive. The Gods can not do all the work for them or they would not be ready to defeat Kronos. Each boy would soon meet their other half; they would soon be…together!

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys thankyou for reading!**

**As always, please review!**

**Don't worry, the chapters will get longer.**


	2. 2 Percy's POV

**A/N**

**Hey it's Gembomz, **

**here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, i do however oen Liam Jackson**

* * *

Each boy would soon meet their other half; they would soon be…together!

* * *

**Percy's POV,**

It was my last day of the school year yesterday and I had made it through without getting kicked out. One day and I had survived. I have changed schools enough times. There wasn't a school in the area that I hadn't been in. I can thank my ADHD and Dyslexia for that! Yesterday was a strange day of events for sure. My class went to an Ancient Greek museum and it really freaked me out. I could read the Ancient Greek on the carvings and… I'm not sure I believe it myself but… I was attacked by a monster! I know I probably sound crazy but it's true. At least I think it is. Amazingly it was my Maths teacher Mrs Dodds. She turned into a giant… THING! And attacked me then my teacher, Mr Brunner came in on a wheel chair with a pen. He clicked it and it turned into a sword and I swung at it and it shattered and exploded with golden dust. I was alone at the time apart from Mr Brunner. After the 'incident' Mr Brunner acted as if nothing had happened! I was shocked surely some one would have noticed that she was a beast! I told my best friend Grover about it, he believed me but was confused at the very beginning. He told me that there was no such person as Mrs Dodds! And what is strange is everyone else I asked too had no idea who she was. Then Grover explained to me that Mrs Thorner was our maths teacher and asked me if I was feeling ok. Ok? Ok? I was just really confused, I got sent home early aswell I went straight to bed and now I have woken up I am trying desperately to convince myself it was a dream but it's not working… Maybe I am going crazy…

So on to my first day of the holidays, mom made waffles, blue waffles. She does amazing things like that. It's her way of saying Percy can pass high school, waffles can be blue. That sort of thing, and obviously blue cos it's my absolute favourite colour. My mom's waffles are delicious. She seemed a bit distant this morning, she did her best to explain to me that it is for the best and that Grover was taking me to a summer camp which I admit, I was now really confused! She said goodbye to me as I stepped outside the door to meet Grover. I began to walk to his house and bumped into Grover almost straight away. He had obviously walked from his house to meet me here.

"You feeling better today Percy?" Grover questioned.

"Yeah, of course" I lied and ran my hand through my hair. Grover nodded and didn't reply. They walked in silence for a couple of metres before Grover cracked the ice.

"I've got something to show you Percy?" I laughed and raised my eye brows, secretly glad he wasn't gonna stay quite and un- Grover like. Grover was always a really chatty person. We chatted all the way to this place in the wood where I read the words 'CAMP HALF BLOOD' written on the sign.

"Is this the place mom said I would be staying?" I questioned. Grover sighed.

"Yes…" he took a deep breath in preparation to tell me something…man; he only hesitated when it was BIG news. I mean mega big stuff. I mentally prepared myself for a shock.

"The Greek Gods are real Percy and so are the monsters like Mrs Dodds you met..."

"What!" I said exploding with joy! "I knew I wasn't going crazy." I cried. Just him telling me this made me feel over the moon. I knew Mrs Dodds was real! , I couldn't believe he was such a good liar… but hold on… I know the monsters exist, I met one but does that mean the gods exist too? I saw Grover smile slightly.

"This camp Percy is a place where demigods, such as yourself live, safely and protected from monsters" Grover explained. I felt my mouth drop ever so slightly. I am a demigod, like Mr Brunner explained in his class. Part of me didn't believe it. I'm a kid who has ADHD and Dyslexia; he probably got the wrong person. I think Grover noticed my face change expression and reassured me.

"If you are wondering, yes you are definitely a demigod. How do you think he can read the sign there" he glanced upwards at the sign. I opened my mouth to reply with some clever snappy answer but realised I had none so I closed my mouth quick.

"Who's my father?" I asked. Grover looked at me and shrugged and pretended that he didn't know but I could tell he knew. His lip quivers when he lies. I decided that if he didn't want me to know then I guess it was for good reason but being a demigod, I'll know soon right? I decided to walk through the archway to see camp and was amazed by what I saw.

There were loads of people. Some had swords and were sparring; others were eating lunch on the wooden benches. I could see a forest aswell, I didn't even realise that there was one. And a lake, a beautiful lake, it looked like it came from the sea, so maybe it's not technically a lake I don't know! Grover nudged me on the shoulder. I turned round to see him standing there holding… a pair of fake feet. I jumped back in surprise then saw Grover for what he really was.

"You're a Satyr!" I exclaimed. We had learnt about Satyrs in Mr Brunners classes. Grover looked me in the eye and nodded. I was really shocked but I didn't want Grover to see me faint or something. I took a couple of deep breathes but I couldn't help staring.

"Snap out of it Percy" he said laughing. I was quick to give back a snappy answer so I wouldn't be so embarrassed.

"So are you going to give me the grand tour or what?" I replied turning away so he couldn't see my cheeks beginning to blush furiously.

"Sure thing…" Grover said and then he led me round camp to explore.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just so you know i will alternate from Percy's POV and Liams POV and have some chapters written in 3rd person as well.**

**Any suggestions? please review.**

**As I am still on the holidays i should manage ( fingers crossed) to get the next chapter updated by tomorrow. Then it might be a bit slower on the updates because of school work etc.**

**Also i have two other stories to do aswell! I am on a roll! **

**Ps: Should i make Liam evil and actually steal the lightning bolt? or...**

**i don't know! please send in some suggestions!**

**Gembomz!**


	3. 3 Liam's POV

**Here is the next chapter guys!**

**Thanks for all your fab reviews!**

**I have decided that Liam will be a good character and have the brotherley bond. Just so you know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, i do own Liam Jackson though.**

* * *

One week later…

**Liam's POV**

I had to pinch myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There was no change. Oh My GOD! It's real! I stood their frozen. Shaking ever so slightly with fear.

"Jack" I whispered. Jack Is my best friend, I wanted to know if he could see it too. To make sure I wasn't crazy.

"Ummm… look in your right pocket…slowly…" he whispered. Ok, now I was confused but I did as he asked. It was life and death after all. The only thing I felt in my pocket was a ball point pen. How did it get there?

"What am I meant…?" I clicked the pen. I was astonished, my pen… just turned into A SWORD! _I have a weapon… If I am gonna die, I'll go down fighting _I thought. I prepared my self for battle. Well not literally, no armour or stuff but putting my 'mean' face on and bending my knees slightly and pointing the sword at the beast.

"Wait till it charges then jump out the way at the very last second" Jack explained. I nodded. I don't have a clue at how he knew what to do, maybe he was guessing, but I wasn't so sure. I trusted him anyway; he has been my best friend for… a long time. Uh ohh! The BEAST has spotted me! I don't know why I didn't just run in the first place. It charged… at me, I don't know why but it didn't charge at Jack. It was like I was the bigger prize. Me! The kid with ADHD and Dyslexia. Even face to face with danger I laughed inside cos I thought it picked the wrong guy. Well maybe not laughed. I'm not sure how I moved so fast. I jumped and span and chopped and attacked until the monster was lying on the floor not moving and then it exploded in a puff of gold smoke!

"What was that!" I exclaimed.

"A minotaur. Don't ask me anything more. We need to go to your mom's house… now!" He surprised me that's for sure. Suddenly he was acting like he knew about monsters all along. Anyway, a Minotaur is something from Greek legends right? How much had he been keeping from me? By the tone of his voice I could tell he wasn't joking and that scared me even more than the Minotaur. We travelled back to my moms house via Bus. See, we were on this school trip and we went into the long park opposite the art gallery. Yeah, we were meant to be in there but come on! I'm interested in the paintings, not the old geezers who drew them. I've been to that art gallery loads before anyway. On school trips they let you see the painting but when you are ready to see the next one they tell you all about his or her life and why they starting painting etc. Come on, who cares. Blah… Truth is, we said we needed to pee after the first painting and we legged it!

* * *

I sat next to Jack on the bus and not a single word was spoken. It dropped us off next door to my mom's house and Jack ran in. I repeat ran in. I followed quickly.

My mom didn't seem very surprised to see us. Maybe the school had rung to say we weren't there? I don't know.

"Liam's gotta go… NOW" Jack said quickly, putting a lot of stress on the word 'NOW' I might add. I stood their kinda confused in the corner waiting for someone to explain to me what the hell was going on. My mom turned to me,

"I love you darling, but I have to send you to camp. You know the one your father wanted you to go to. It'll be fine, trust me… now go..." she said. A camp? I was going to summer camp. I looked at Jack. Did he know where this camp was? How come he did and not me. Surely I should know not my best friend. And why didn't he mention it?

Urh… this is so confusing.

Jack half dragged me back on to the bus and I waved my mom goodbye as it drove off. I wanted to quiz Jack but he seemed so distracted. His eyes were constantly darting about, looking for signs of danger. I followed him for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a couple of hours. We got off the bus and went on the train. Then we went by car. But no no no! We couldn't get a taxi, he insisted on stealing a car and driving it himself! I was pretty sure that was NOT legal but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to distract him for otherwise he might crash the car. But honestly he was a pretty good driver! How did he know how to drive? After I saw his driving skills, I admit, I kinda tricked him in to telling me everything. He told me I was a half blood. That the Greek gods exist! And so do the monsters in the legend. Well after seeing the Minotaur, I believed him. Seeing is believing after all. I was pretty sure he got the wrong kid. I mean I have ADHD and Dyslexia! I told him this with my head held low, thinking all of the travelling had just been wasted. To my surprise he laughed.

"Liam, you're special for a reason". I rolled my eyes. That was what mom always said to me when I complained about moving schools. He said that I had ADHD so I had better reflexes when fighting. I guess I understand that. I mean, I don't know how I moved that fast when I was hitting the Minotaur! Yes I say hitting cos, well I haven't been trained and I was not really attacking. I was more of hitting it repeatedly hoping it would give up and leave me alone. I smile to my self at this, secretly proud but I can't exactly go round saying, '_I killed a Minotaur!'_ They would think I'm crazy although I'm pretty sure it's real. We took a sharp turn to the right and Jack got out of the car. I got out to and read the sign on the top of the arch way. Surprisingly the letters didn't float of the page like they usually do. They kinda just swapped places so I could read it. It said CAMP HALFBLOOD. I had arrived at Camp.

* * *

**In the throne room, the gods mentally prepared them selves for Percy and Liam, together. **

**

* * *

**

**Hello again, thankyou for reading. As always REVIEW!**

**You know i feel really silly. Before i started this story, i didn't know what POV meant! It means point of view! I know now!**


	4. 4 Nobody's POV  Percy's POV

**A/N**

**Thankyou guys for your awsome reviews! anyway... here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, i do own Liam Jackson though. **

Percy had settled into camp very well. He had been there a week. The only thing that was bothering him was that he hadn't been claimed, he still didn't know who to thank when giving offerings and he wanted to know who his godly parent was. He was eating lunch with Annabeth when she asked a rather odd question.

"I thought you said you didn't have any brothers?" Annabeth said. She sounded confused which only made Percy feel confused too. Percy furrowed his brow in confusement. He didn't have any brothers or sisters or… any relatives that he knew of… well except his mom obviously.

"I don't..." Percy replied then turned his head to see what Annabeth was staring at. Percy's eyes widened and he dropped glass which smashed over the table. The other half bloods heard the crash and turned to see what Percy was staring at. '_No it couldn't be! This was impossible!'_ Percy thought. There were two of him. He was a twin. How was this possible? Surely his mom would have mentioned something as big as this.

Then Liam saw Percy staring at him. It was like looking into a mirror. His eyes widened in shock and the whole room went quiet. Fortunately Liam had nothing to drop otherwise the object would have landed straight on Jacks foot yet Jack stepped back any way so Percy and Liam shared this moment alone. Percy stood up and turned to face him. Neither boy could believe it. How was this possible? They both stared at each other in amazement. They were identical, even their messy black hair was the same. They stared into each others sea green eyes as if they were searching for the answer. Both of their mouths seem to widen slightly and many of the campers stopped and stared at them. The campers knew Percy; he had been there for a week. He never mentioned a brother before and by the look of things, Percy didn't know either. The two boys stood opposite each other speechless and a crowd had begun to form. The campers were all amazed. It wasn't just seeing both of them; sure there had been twins in the camp before but never identical ones. Chiron came to see what the fuss was about and then realised. Chiron had of course known of the Gods plan. He couldn't believe these two boys would one day defeat Kronos yet he did. Chiron believed in these two boys and respected their privacy and thought it best not to get involved. Neither of the boys had spoke a single word and Liam was beginning to get curious and didn't like being so popular as he realised that there was a crowd formed around them.

"I…um, think we need to go somewhere and talk…" Liam paused feeling bad that he didn't even know his name.

"Percy" Percy said realising that he paused for him to insert his name into the gap.

"Liam" Liam said. The only thing there was left to do was shake hands. _That's what people do right? They meet someone and greet them with a handshake _Percy thought worriedly but went for it anyway and held out his hand with a small smile on his face. Liam felt glad that he agreed. It just showed that they obviously had been split up and lived not knowing anything about each other. Liam grasped hold of Percy's hand and gave it a shake. They were together, touching flesh to flesh. Chiron watched in the shadows half expecting something magnificent to happen. He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

As soon as the two boys touched, something amazing happened. It's rather hard to explain.

Both of the boys started glowing blue. Like a blue wispy cloud covering their whole body, but it was not heavy cloud… you could still see their slightly panicked faces through the blue mist. Then they went kind of translucent, see through. Their bodies started shaking and moving closer and closer together until they became one… one body, two people, one shocked face. Both boys were shocked. They had moulded together, each boy could think alone and they could both subconsciously feel their hands still connected. They let go almost immediately and regained there own bodies once more.

"Well, that was strange" Liam gasped. Slightly out of breath from the panic that attacked his heart. Percy could not agree more. The campers stared in shock. Nothing like this had happened before. They were all wondering who their Godly parent was for something that amazing to occur just by touch. Chiron watched in the silence. Amazing, just by touching! _Maybe both of them don't defeat Kronos. Maybe they defeat him as one? _Chiron thought as he stepped out of the shadows and declared loudly,

"Let's give Percy and … Liam some space; it must be very confusing for both of them."

"You're telling me" a camper said.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was talking to Liam when I heard the news. There was going to be a capture the flag this evening. Part of me wanted to join in but we had too much to discuss. Well actually we didn't have loads to discuss but I knew that if I participated, I would not be focused. I had just had the biggest shock of my life. Who would be focused after finding out you have an identical twin? AND when we touched... we became one! I didn't even know that was possible but I felt it happen...we both did. I really want to know who my godly parent is now! Maybe we were meant to be claimed together and that is why I didn't know before. It makes sense. Also, I say parent cos it could be my mom. Both of us have different moms and I know for a fact that's impossible! So either one of our moms isn't the biological mom...or neither of them are. I admit, it is a scary possibility. I'm still sat on the bench with Liam and neither of have spoken.

"So what are your hobbies?" I queried. There that should do it. I have just successfully started a conversation. It was strange hearing myself speak and seeing myself in front of me. What scared me were his hobbies. They were exactly the same as my own. Freaky! I was getting a bit paranoid like I had had enough of my twin. I don't mean it in a bad way, Liam is great and all but my brain can only process so much at a time and it was about to explode.

"I'm sorry Liam" I interrupted, feeling bad now.

"I need to be on my own for a bit" I explained and I walked down the hill slowly. I wasn't sure where I was going... maybe down to the sea... well lake anyway. I could run away from Liam...but I couldn't run away from myself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading! and please review!**

**Question:**

**Should I make Percy and Liam two parts of the same person, like the gods split him PERCIAM in half because he was too powerfull.**

**OR **

**Should i just make it two different people, that can do amazing stuff when their together, brotherley bond and all.**

**So there is the question, one person split in half, or two people that can magicially conjoin,**

**Which ever get the highest vote wins! Now Vote!**

**PS: If you hadn't gathered, when Percy and Liam touch and magicially mould into one. I am going to call them PERCIAM. in caps. because they are in one body.**

* * *

**A/N**

**The next chapter may be a couple of weeks cos i have tests all next week in school and will be constantly revising for them! sorry for the inconveniance but chapter 5 will hopefully be with more diaologue etc, like you guys reviewed. **

**ps: I was deliberatley going through it kinda quick because it went like a blur to them. i will though slow it down when they get the quest... If you are wondering what role Luke will have, it might not be the one you expect. Also, as the quest to find the lightning bolt is a test for them to take to prove them self worthy. the lightning bolt hasn't really been stolen. Does that mean Luke is innocent?Think again! Mhuah haha ha ha! Not telling!**

**Gembomz!**


	5. 5 Liam's POV

**A/N.**

_**Hey guys, i know i said it would published next week sometime but i have been very speedy to get this done. My best friend squigle.x has generously volunteered to do the next chapter for me under my guide lines!**_

I wondered nervously. I was left alone on the bench looking down at camp. It wasn't that quiet. I could hear the capture the flag game going on. People were shouting and the sounds of swords clashing were echoing throughout. I stood up suddenly; I couldn't be bothered to stay still.

* * *

__

Was something I said?

I can't do that anyway! ADHD remember! But anyway…

I walk down the hill to see Chiron watching from the side. He was by a flag moving gently in the wind. I guessed whoever claimed it was the winner but I wasn't entirely sure. I stood silently beside Chiron, and he only noticed my presence a few minutes later.

"Hello sir" I greeted him with a small smile.

"Hello…" he looked me up and down with his eyes,"…Liam."

"Is someone going to get the flag?" I questioned

"Standing here would look a bit strange if someone wasn't" he laughed making me feel a bit silly but he soon straightened his face, and changed the subject. "A team has usually won by now" he said as he looked at his watch. "It seems without your brother they're having difficulty".

"Is he good at capture the flag sir?" I asked.

"He's a team player that's for sure. Very brave..."

"Will…." I started.

"Shhh…" Chiron suddenly whispered urgently. It seems I was so busy in my conversation that I didn't notice the quiet footsteps of a girl in the clearing opposite. She didn't seem to have spotted us…yet. As she turned her towards us, her face registered in my mind. I realised that this was Annabeth. It was the girl from earlier, her eyes pierced the flag as she locked onto her target. She was only a couple of metres away from the flag now, but it wasn't going to be easy. Another person shot out of the trees, he must have been hiding in in the foliage or something.

"Where did he…" I trailed off not wanting to admit that I hadn't seen him perched in the trees. I didn't recognise this person; he was tall with light brown hair and an expression that said SURPRISE! Annabeth drew her sword, the boy did the same and they began to fight.

Annabeth attacked first but the boy counted it. He ducked under the next and launched his first attack on her. They fought for what seemed like ages and they were getting nowhere. The boy was really good with the sword; I reckoned the only thing that could bring him down was a distraction. I _accidentally _trod on a branch. I reckoned that she might notice me, helping her out. Then fall for me instead of Percy.

Sure enough the boy turned his head quickly to see what it was. It was just long enough for Annabeth to give him a good old fashioned punch right across the face. I grimaced. That looked like it hurt. _There would definitely be a bruise_I thought. Annabeth glared at me then smiled. She grabbed the flag and held it up in the air. VICTORY. The boy stood up and stumbled away in the opposite direction, mumbling to himself. Annabeth noticed his quick departure and laughed. He smiled at her though, at the moment she laughed.

"Well done, I'll go get the others!" he laughed too. I left out a sigh of relief that I had only now just realised I was holding. I guess I just didn't want him to beat me up later, he looked strong enough.

"Who was that guy?" I whispered to Chiron.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" he replied

"The messenger guy?" I queried. He nodded and spotted Annabeth looking towards him.

"I won! Bet you missed being out of the action seaweed brain" she shouted towards me. I looked confused and looked behind me. _Who was she calling seaweed brain? That's not very nice. _Annabeth looked at me then studied my clothes before she realised her mistake.

"Oops! Sorry Liam. I thought you were Percy" she giggled trying to hide her embarrassment.

Just then, Percy began striding down the hill at a fast pace.

Suddenly I heard chatter, it was all the other half bloods celebrating at the edge of the clearing. Some were now clapping each other on the back and all were grinning madly. Even Luke couldn't help himself from joining in. The celebrations were cut short when two giant hellhounds sprang from the bushes, roaring ferociously. I couldn't see any weapons; all the campers had obviously returned them before coming to the clearing. No one could defend themselves, we were in trouble. I could feel it in my heart, an instinct. I suddenly knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it alone. My prayers were answered as Percy entered the clearing. We grabbed each other's hands and were one in an instant. It wasn't as hard as I thought, controlling the body. We had to work together which we did very well.

We stepped forward and shot a bolt of blue lightning at the hellhound, it came straight out of our hands. They were struggling internally I could tell but our bolt of lightning was keeping it paralysed. Our right hand was beginning to go numb. Unfortunately I knew what this meant; we couldn't hold them much longer. We tried to shake the numbness off but it did not go away. The clever campers ran to the nearest stick or spotted an abandoned sword in a branch. Annabeth was one of the first who got a stick but she drew a small knife from her pocket. A daughter of Athena would know all about strategy and wisdom. It was common sense really to have an emergency weapon.

"We can't hold them much longer Chiron" we gasped. It was funny because it was both of our voices spoken at the same time and many campers turned their head, to listen to the importance of our statement and felt slightly amused when they heard the both of us speaking but none let it distract then from the two rather hungry hell hounds.

Annabeth was standing closest to the hell hounds when the lightning died. When the numbness suddenly spread to our whole bodies causing us to let go hands and shudder in silence. I patted my pockets slowly to see if my ball point pen was still there. It turned into a sword when I attacked the Minotaur so it should do now. I found Riptide. Percy looked at me shocked when I clicked it and immediately did the same. He had a pen just like mine! The hell hounds growled loudly and spotted Annabeth the nearest to them and barred it's teeth and licked his lips and began to charge. I was shocked! What could I do? I started to run towards her to, do something! And Percy followed me too, wanting to protect her but neither of us managed it. Because that's when I saw Luke. He had been standing closer to Annabeth and was about to attack the hell hounds.

The rest of the campers watched knowing he was the best swordsman in 100years. I didn't know this but I had seen him fight and I admit he was pretty good. Well loads better than me anyway. One vs Two. Luke grabbed the hell hound's neck and thrust his other hand to his chin still clutching tightly with his other hand…but then something happened. He was taken. The hell hound disappeared in a puff with Luke with and the remaining hellhound disappeared with him.

"What happened?" I asked Percy feeling a little light headed.

"That was shadow travelling. Those hellhounds were possessed. Someone has taken him" his words echoed round the clearing with every camper listening.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again guys! thankyou for reading and as always , please review!**

**Ps: I thought of a brilliant ending yesterday so the story actually will go somewhere!**


	6. 6 Percy's POV

**A/N**

**Hey guys, this gembomz. Remember this chapter has been written by squigle.x **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson only Liam Jackson**

Percy's POV

As I stood next to Liam the sun slowly setting behind the hills a blue glow appeared shining above Liam's head, he looked shocked and I bet my face was an exact mirror.  
"You have just been claimed by Poseidon!" Chiron shouted above the sudden buzz of the campers.  
To be honest, I had no clue what exactly to do, so I stayed standing looking round at the grinning campus.

* * *

Later that night Liam and I retired to our new cabin.

The night went along smoothly, though my mind was full of questions. Was anyone going to find Luke?

I sat next to the water, occasionally skimming a rock across the lake's smooth glass-like surface.

"Uh, Percy or is it Liam?" Annabeth's voice came uncertainly from behind me. I looked up to see her standing directly behind me, grinning down.

"Yeah, it's Percy" I said, picking up one last stone and skimming it.

"I'm going on a quest, Clarisse is coming with me. Grover wants to come as well, but I know you guys are close and everything..." she trailed off.

"He can go with you if he wants, it's not like I control him" I responded with a light hearted smile.

Relief swept across Annabeth's face, "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed stooping down to where I was sitting. She wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

Later that night, soon after dinner, I slipped off back to the cabin. Footsteps joined me. I looked sideways to see Liam "Hey," Liam said, giving me a sidelong glance.

"How are you finding Camp Half Blood?" I asked trying to make small talk. "Interesting," he replied, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Uh...that's good" I said. This conversation is getting awkward...

After we had settled into our new cabin I sat on the edge of my bed watching Liam. "What is your mum like?" I asked, as Liam settled on his bed

"She is the best mum in the world," he said with a smile.

"What's her name?" I asked

"Bella" he replied.

"What was the best thing she has ever done?" I said, slipping under the covers. He sighed staring at the ceiling.

"So many different things, I don't even know where to start. What about you?" Liam asked.

"My mum's called Sally; she makes the best blue waffles." I said licking my lips at the memory of digging into a large plate of them. "You sound like you love them" he said "I do" I muttered.

The next morning Liam and I, cleaned out our cabin before heading over to the Pavilion for breakfast. We sat out the Poseidon table where we got strange stares from nearby campers, I wasn't sure what they were suspicious about but they were whispering as well. It sent my nerves on end, I stiffened in my seat. What where they whispering about? "Why are they whispering about?" Liam asked glancing round worriedly "I am not sure" I replied truthfully.

I spent the rest of breakfast, unnerved by all the staring. Ok, yes it was weird finding out that I had a twin but still...

Everyone's eyes followed me as I walked towards the fighting ground where I slipped on the armour, ready to do some practice.

Annabeth appeared behind me. "Will you be ok if I practice with you for a bit then Liam?" she asked "Sure" I replied.

We headed out to the ring, where I drew my sword. I stood in the opposing position.

"You ready?" she asked drawing her sword "Of course" I replied.

As I moved in to attack, she mirrored my movements and struck my shield "Sloppy" Annabeth noted, I grunted shaking the tingling sensation which had moved up my arm. I drew my sword again ready to attack, I tried to remember all the meaningless words she had drilled into my head. When I tried to grasp them, they slipped from my reach. As her sword came towards me one word flashed across my memory. Parry. I moved my sword against hers and pushed it aside, leaving an open target. I couldn't help but grin to myself. This was the moment where I would score a strike! I lunged forwards, but with lightening fast reflexes Annabeth had managed to counter attack. As my blade collided with her shield, I could almost feel the bones in my arms jar at the sudden impact. "Very good" she said not even out of breath "Thanks" I panted moving in to strike again.

We moved on like this for a while. I never managed to get the blade within reach of her armour. I couldn't help but think at how Liam was going to do; he had only been here two days.

As we finished off the fight, I managed to get a blow to her shoulder. "Well done!" she gasped grinning, I couldn't help but fall into the buzz of the excitement. "Liam your turn" Annabeth called, I slipped out of my armour and handed it over to Liam who put it on. I passed him my sword and shield, before heading over to the benches surrounding the training ground.

As I watched my brother fight, I suddenly realized how much better he was at it than me. They had only been going for a few minutes and he had already gotten a clean hit. "Shame, he's a little bit better" a voice said, I looked sideways to see Grover sitting next to me. I nodded meekly, I was nothing compared to Liam.

"I hear you're going on the quest with Annabeth, congrats!" I said trying to put as much well needed enthusiasm into my words; Grover looked determinedly excited "Thanks! I'm going as a favour for you" Grover said happily "Thanks" I said picking at the loose thread in my trousers.

"Don't let this Liam better at fighting at it than you" Grover muttered "Wait you are Percy right?" I grinned and nodded "Of course I'm me Grover!"

We sat in silence until, Annabeth and Liam joined us. "Well I had better get packing, I'm leaving for the quest soon" Annabeth sighed "I know we need to get cracking, I came down here to remind you" Grover said suddenly "Yes, I will be ready in a second!" she exclaimed rushing off in the other direction. "You did well" I noted as Liam slumped next to me "Yeah..." he sighed resting his head in his hands. "It flippingly tires me out though" he groaned, I patted him sympathetically...I knew how he felt.

Liam and I were sat by the Lake's edge minding our own business, when an idea suddenly popped into my head "We have to send an Iris message!" I said standing up, Liam looked up at me puzzlement written all over his face "A whaty what?" he asked "An Iris message!" I repeated, he still looked at me confused. "It's a message which the goddess of the rainbow creates!" he stood up and followed me to our cabin, muttering to himself.

* * *

I stood in the open plan of the cabin and thought long and hard. _Oh Isis, goddess of the rainbow accept my gift!. _I through a drachma into the steamy fog which had appeared, a familiar image presented itself before me. My mom's kitchen. "Mom!" I exclaimed, she spun round in shock "What? Percy? How?" she stuttered "It's an Iris message...I'll explain later...Uh this is my twin Liam" I said dragging Liam into the picture, he waved his hand awkwardly "WHAT!" my mother gasped, just as she fainted. Well that was a waist of drachma...

"Can I contact my mom?" Liam asked from beside me "Sure" I said handing him a drachma. Soon enough an image of Bella was before me, "Hey" Liam said to the image "Liam? What's going on?" she asked "Urh, this is an Iris message, but I'm not sure how it works...Did you know I had a twin?" he asked, she looked taken a back "No...Not that I know of..." she replied "Well I have one" Liam said as I stood into the image. "Your time is running out" I said as the image got smaller and smaller "Bye!" Liam called just as the image faded. We stood there looking at the patch of floor where the image had just been...

* * *

Someone shattered our silence by knocking on our door. It was a guy, the name escaped my mind "The Oracle wants to see you" he said in a gruff voice, I nodded "Liam" I called. He appeared behind me and we followed the guy up to dingy little attic where a corpse lay scattered across the dusty floor. It was dressed in 70's clothes, I began sneezing as a cloud of dust took over my nose. An eerily green smoke began to pour out of the corpse's mouth...

"_Only two shall answer the call,_

_If not all of Olympus shall fall._

_The two that can become one,_

_If not the battle will be lost not won..._

_One shall however fall._

_The other shall deliberately brawl._

_Though both will soon be reunited,_

_And gain more than a first could be sighted._

_Poseidon will fall,_

_But never forgotten_

_He shall soon return,_

_Before the trident sinks to the bottom._

_Olympus will be at peace,_

_And many troops will raid._

_The greatest battle know to all._

_That even Hades will give his aid."_

We stood in stunned silence...Trying to Comprehend the message sent. Chiron was waiting for us and we recited the prophecy to him- it's lucky it rhymed or I would never remember it all. Chiron looked worried and my head was spinning. We stumbled back to our cabin and fell asleep shattered.

* * *

**A/N,**

**Just so you know I (gembomz) made up the prophecy, like how it all rhymes! Did i mention i thought of a great ending, i probably did already but that does NOT mean i am clueless for the middle. I know roughly what's gonna happen. I watched the film tonight...again although i much prefer the book. it's so much better! sorry the last bit is a bit, straight to the point but oh, well! **

**Although if i can just say, if you have suggestions for improvements...tell me! but don't just critisize and not tell me how to make it better cos it makes me feel really down! So if you don't like it, don't read and be be bothered to write a review saying so. i don't mean to be rude but i am doing the best i can...**

**next chapter should be pretty soon... i have written 670ish words so far...**


	7. 7 Liam's POV

**A/N**

**Hello guys here is the next chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson only Liam Jackson**

Liam's POV

I had a vivid dream that night. It involved a creature beyond my normal nightmares. I didn't know my imagination could be so wild. I could hear its whispers echoing, bouncing of the walls and reaching my ears. The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.

"_A pathetic excuse for a creation of the gods! They really think you can defeat me! Ha! Even when both you and Percy stand strong, you are not a match for me_!" he mocked me. It was infuriating how in my '_dream', _I seemed to be defenceless and weak.

In my dream, I stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Grey mist creatures churned all around me, whispering rags of smoke that I somehow knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged at my clothes, trying to pull me back, but I felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm. Lookingdown made me feel dizzy. The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black; I knew it must be bottomless. Yet I had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil. The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the centre of the Earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me. I woke up sure I was falling.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and my covers flew off in panic. I could vaguely here someone shouting my name but I was still half in the nightmare...blackness everywhere! It felt too real. Someone was shaking my by the shoulders trying to bring me back to Earth at regular intervals like they couldn't touch me. My eyes were round with fear, watering slightly.

"Liam...Come on snap out of it!" Percy cried desperately. I recognised that voice, it was like my own and I knew who it was instantly. I blinked a few times and finally came back to my senses and became aware of my surroundings yet my vision was blurred. I was covered in sweat yet cold and shivering. I felt Percy gently feel my head to check my temperature and I could just make out the blue wispy _stuff _emerging, I knew he had to let go. He returned to his bed and watched me with concern. I continued blinking until my vision cleared.

"I...er..." I stuttered,

"Nightmare?" He correctly guessed. I nodded,

"It happens a lot to demigods, normally shows truth however unlikely" he explained. I gulped nervously and shook my head.

"Then you're not gonna be happy if I say that Kronos is awakening...he's happy, amused even. The spirits of the dead are afraid...he's rising from the abyss..."I broke off. Unsure how the name _Kronos_ had just come to me. Percy's eyes rounded.

"What?..." he gasped discombobulated.

"He... also called us the Gods creation against him" I stuttered. Percy searched my eyes my sea green eyes and blinked in confusion and shock.

"How would that be possible?" I gasped.

"Neither of us know who are moms are?, Poseidon claimed us but as a god himself ..." he broke off suddenly realising the possibility of the unknown truth.

"We could be a creation from the Gods, created to one day..." then he shrugged and looked at me for answers. I carried on his sentence for him

"To one day defeat KRONOS! The deciding factors of Olympus' survival". We had both heard the prophecy earlier and now it made perfect sense.

We both stared at each other realising that our choices would make all the difference! The fate of Olympus rested on our shoulders.

Annabeth had left on her quest and we both had nothing to do. My knees felt like jelly still.

"Come on Liam. It's unhealthy to do nothing. Let's go train by the beach!" he insisted. It wasn't a particularly good idea. It was beginning to rain and I could see many thunder clouds but… I had nothing better to do.  
Percy kept gazing up at the sky, his face looking deathly pale in the flashes of lightning which were becoming more frequent, panicked even.

"It never rains here Liam. The Gods don't allow it" he murmured.

"Then why…" I trailed off. Something was wrong. I thought about scrambling inside but we were here. We might as well fight.

We took our positions on the beach, our ballpoint pens in our hands, waiting to be clicked. Percy then attacked and with a yelp I dodged. I spun round to face him with my murderous stare, he laughed and we kept going. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Percy deflected it but I saw a change in his face, concentration. I started to press him with more force and I know he knew it was only a couple of seconds before I took him down. Percy surprised me and tried the disarming manoeuvre ! _What the heck? _I thought. His blade hit the base of mine and he twisted, putting all his weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang!_

My sword landed softly on the sand. The tip of Percy's blade now a couple of centimetres from my undefended chest.

_I should have seen this coming _I internally groaned. I had never got the hang of the disarming manoeuvre, one of the many Annabeth tried to drone into my _thick_ skull!  
We had been fighting for 15 minutes and the weather had not improved. My hands were cold and shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. Percy's hands also seemed to be trembling as well. I had won every round but one and Percy gave me his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare before walking back to our cabin slowly, I followed him eager to get out of the rain. Panting heavily, we ran back to our cabin. I remember the first time I got this pen. Feels like such a long time ago now. Jack had given it to me. I thought he was joking at the time, it was a birthday present. He had looked straight into my eyes and said,

"_Take this to defend yourself. It's a powerful weapon. Guard it well. Only call upon it in times of severe distress_". I thought he had a few too many drinks at my party and I tossed it somewhere in my room without a second thought. I remember thinking,

"_This is a pen. This is a pen! Are you crazy what do you want me to do with this, man?" _It had only just begun to make sense now although I really want to know where he got it from. I'll ask him later.

A few moments later we were under the dryness of our cabin. It was surprisingly tidy on Percy's side, mine was a mess!

"What are we gonna do if someone asks us about the prophecy. Are we actually gonna say that we think we were created by the Gods to defeat Kronos!" Percy suddenly mumbled at me."No! We can't tell them!" I hushed. Percy nodded and let out a breath of relief.

"What's that?" I questioned as I saw a small lightning bolt or what looked like one.

"Zeus's master bolt! How... did it get here?" Percy cried as he ran to pick it up. I turned my head hastily to the window and realised the lightning had disappeared. Only thunder clouds remained. I quickly pulled the drape shut in one sharp movement. Nobody could see this.

I turned to face him, speechless and Percy's face was an exact mirror.

**"Zeus...must be missing this..." I started.**"No kidding" Percy replied sarcastically to try and ease up on the seriousness of this conversation, it didn't really work.  
I bit my lip so hard it nearly drew blood.

"There's only one thing to do" I added hastily.

"What?" he replied.

"Return to bolt to Zeus at the start of our quest. No one needs to know!" I cried happily. This could work.

"Genius!" Percy cried happily and we gave a quick high five.  
_DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG..._

"What does that mean? Perce" I asked questioningly.

"Chiron is calling a meeting...quick hide the bolt in our shield" he hushed. Some campers were starting to run past so I had to be quick. I grabbed our shield and stuffed the lightning bolt in it. It seemed to magically shrink, crackling and blazing with power. I replaced the handle and looked at it. You couldn't tell.

"Right then, let's go" I blurted. I grabbed the shield and followed Percy out of the door.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading guys! As always, REVIEW!**


	8. 8 Percy's POV

**A/N**

**Hello again guys,**

**here is the next chapter. As always Read and review.**

* * *

Percy's POV

_I can't believe we have the lightning bolt. What if someone finds out__? _I thought worriedly. Hmm… maybe Liam shouldn't have brought the shield with him. We'll just say we were training if anyone asks. I turned my head to see some other campers, they had their shields and swords with them too. How often does Chiron call a meeting...maybe it's about the lightning bolt...I thought saw Luke then, heading in the opposite direction but I was obviously mistaken. I then spotted a familiar looking satyr looking at us both. It looked like…

"Jack!" Liam exclaimed. Jack suddenly looked relieved as I am guessing he couldn't tell which of us was which.

"Hey Liam…Percy" he said looking at each of us in turn.

"Hey" I mumbled quietly.

"What is this meeting about? You know?" he questioned. I turned deathly pale and for a moment I thought he knew everything. Liam looked down and I tried not to look straight into Jacks eyes but Satyrs can pick up on emotions. _Worried. Scared and Frightened. _Well that was what I was feeling as I remembered that the prophecy …

"The umm…we think it might be about a prophecy…" I stuttered and increased my walking pace. Jack nodded at me. I could tell he was gonna ask more as he furrowed his brow in concentration but decided not to. He made the right decision. Liam and I were now standing by the rest of the campers. All seemed to have brought some weapon with them… maybe 5 dongs means DANGER; it's a very complicated DONG system. Chiron was standing at the front and when he cleared his throat loudly, he received everyone's attention.

"Firstly, it is time for you all to hear the great prophecy.

_Only two shall answer the call_

_If not all of Olympus shall fall_

_The two that can become one_

_If not the battle will be lost not won..._

_One shall however fall_

_The other shall deliberately brawl_

_Though both will soon we reunited_

_And gain more than at first could be sighted_

_Poseidon will fall_

_But never be forgotten_

_He shall later return_

_Before the trident sinks to the bottom. _

_Olympus will be at peace at last_

_And many troops will raid_

_The greatest battle known to all_

_That even Hades gives his aid." _

Everyone grew silent. It was not only a prophecy is was _THE _great prophecy. A few people turned to stare at us and a few turned to stare at them who turned to stare at us wondering why they were staring if that makes sense. Probably not, oh well. The camp suddenly burst into whispers, I could _feel _people pointing at us…If this was the first time I had heard the prophecy, I probably would have fainted, unfortunately the prophecy was told to Liam and I meaning that we are the ones mentioned in the prophecy. I mean, who else can conjoin as one?... no one! Chiron interrupted everybody's thoughts by exclaiming,

"AND ALSO… Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen by someone in this camp. As you can see, it is almost constantly raining and producing lightning-wanting to get back to its owner. This means the lightning bolt IS IN camp and I want whoever has stolen it to own up immediately. However, if this person does not…, then we have a traitor in camp…and so everyone act with extreme caution."

A loud chatter suddenly broke out and I turned to face Liam with a grave look on my face.

"Don't say anything" I mouthed silently to Liam. "Do NOT own up, they'll think we stole it". Liam nodded but bit his lip none the less. I could sense Liam tighten his grip on the shield, well the lightning bolt. I made a silent prayer to the Gods praying for our well being. You never know they could be listening.

_I wonder if they know we have the bolt?_ I thought silently. The rain got heavier and I looked up to the sky and so did many other campers. I saw a girl staring at me. A curious look in her eyes…like she was suspicious.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped

"My name's Amelia, daughter of Apollo, nice to meet you to!" she replied beaming. I shook my head smiling,

"Percy, son of Poseidon"

"Oh yes! I knew that! And this must be your brother Liam!" she smiled and we took it in turns to shake her hand. Some thing Liam and I could never do. Unfortunately Liam and I made contact by are arms swiftly crossing but it was long enough for the blue wispy stuff to appear.

"What the hell was that?" Amelia exclaimed. I sighed and grabbed hold of Liam's hand. The blue wispy stuff grew thicker and we quickly became one.

Amelia dropped the sword she was holding.

"WOW!" she exclaimed so loudly some other campers turned their heads to see only one of them.

"Hey which one are you?"

"It's Percy isn't it?"

"Liam's the thief!"

"SHUT UP guys. This is Perciam" Amelia exclaimed then giggled loudly. "See its Percy and Liam so it's Perciam" the continued beaming loudly.

"You know we can speak for ourselves you know" Liam and I said. More campers turned to see what was going on. Our voice was so weird. I could feel me saying it, but Liam was saying it at exactly the same time. Most of the campers had turned to see what was going on and I heard Liam speaking to me inside my head…I mean our head…you know what I mean.

_I think the whole camp is watching…shall we let go? _He whispered. I did not reply but began to let go of his hand. I know technically we weren't holding hands but I could subconsciously feel myself grasping his hand and I am sure he could feel mine. Seems a bit gay doesn't it. Don't worry, I'm not gay. I know who the girl of my dreams is…Annabeth Chase. Oops, did I say that out loud. I looked around. No I did not, thank goodness.

The blue mist rose up again and we resumed our two separate bodies.

"That was awesome! Do you know what this means?" she giggled excitedly, "You guys get to go on a quest and you've only been here a couple of days Liam! You're so lucky. I wanna give some monsters some of the Amelia… bucket!...did I just say bucket? Oh well!" she grinned cheekily. This girl was beginning to annoy me. Did she not realise the gravity of this situation. God I wish Annabeth were here right now. Amelia was kinda bouncy, well energetic; she was like a four year old. I think she has ADHD way worse than anyone here….but I won't tell anyone else that! I could see Liam kinda staring at her longingly. Did he really fancy her.

_She's a little ray of sunshine _Liam spoke into my head and I sighed.

"Urh…! It's started tipping it down again. I HATE THE RAIN… I love the sun though!" Amelia pronounced.

_Maybe she's crazy! _I thought.

_Hey Perce, don't be hard on her. She is a daughter of Apollo after all!_ Liam spoke to me inside my head. My eyes widened slightly and I turned to face Liam.

_Can you tell what I am thinking…? _I thought and I saw Liam's eyes widen.

_That's cool. _He said at last. I silently agreed with him.

"HELLO! Anyone in there! I don't like being ignored you know!" she shouted at us cheerily.

Liam laughed.

"What's so funny?" she said grinning,

"I don't think any thing can bring down your spirits!" I laughed. She looked straight into my eyes then and tried to put on her incredibly serious face. I am afraid she failed miserably. All three of walked back slowly to the cabins laughing. I think some campers were a bit confused. They witness an amazing event then we walk off without another word on the matter. By amazing event I mean us. I think Liam might really like Amelia. I could understand why. She had shoulder length glossy light brown hair and a dazzling smile! I say dazzling because it was like the sun was trying to shine out! But… in my perspective, she was nothing compared to Annabeth. I missed her already.

"Oooh! By the way, since Annabeth has gone on her quest I've been told by Chiron to carry on teaching you ancient Greek! Should be FUN FUN FUN!" she giggled. I saw Liam burst into a grin; it was almost as bright as hers which scared me a little. Could I really look so…what's the word… Damn, I lost it. Nevermind.

"Wanna do some now?" she asked excitedly. I looked at Liam.

"Θα είμαστε;" I turned to look at Amelia. I didn't think she would be so bright and now I feel real bad for 'judging a book by its cover'. I understood perfectly although Liam looked a bit more confused. He had only had well… no lessons on the subject.

"Ας το κάνουμε αυτό" I replied. Let's do this. Amelia grinned in reply.

"We'll go to cabin number 3. Our cabin. I think that your cabin may be a bit over crowded." Liam stated.

"You got that right!" Amelia said cheekily. I rolled my eyes and led the way.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Just as a by the way. If any of you are wondering why it is rated a K+ . it is because of the actual story line. Not bad language. **

**By the way, the two bits of ancient greek are,**

**Shall we?**

**Let's do this. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. 9 Amelia's POV

**A/N**

**Hello again guys, Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Amelia's POV

"No it's Καλωσόρισες το όνομά not όνομά μου είναι!" I blurted and through down the text book, for a really…dramatic effect. OMG Liam is so cute... especially when he blushes. Well I guess both of them are but Percy's already been taken and I don't want to get on the wrong side of her..._Annabeth…  
_Liam blushed bright scarlet. I knew Percy had the advantage.  
"Maybe you need some..._ private lessons..._"I said, half jokingly but totally serious at the same time. Liam looked into Percy's eyes, slightly confused. I laughed out of the awkwardness of it all and Liam grinned and so did Percy. We were sitting in a triangle on the floor in Cabin 3 and I happened to notice that Liam was clinging to his shield. I looked at him sceptically,

"No need to hug it!" I laughed pointing at the shield,"You're not about to get attacked" I giggled knowing full well that I was right. After all, my dad is God of Truth. Well he isn't really he is God of the light, sun, truth , prophecy, medicine, healing, plague, music, poetry and a few more but I'm not gonna go into details, you know who my dad is anyway! Don't you? Well my daddy is the sun god! How very exciting!

Percy glanced worriedly at Liam. What was so special with the shield.  
"What's with the shield?" I chuckled, "you're holding it like an old granny keeping hold of her walking stick…" I broke off laughing, daughter of the god of truth…yup that's me! My curiosity levels reached a certain level and I reached over and snatched the shield out of his hands.  
"Don't it's…." he broke off as I began to inspect the sword. _Is this a hidden compartment?_ I wondered. It was, my hand opened the little compartment. It was the lightning bolt! I dropped the shield in shock and stood up shakily.

"You're the …traitors!" I reached down for my sword. It wasn't there! I mentally cursed. I raised a hand shakily.  
"I don't believe it, WHY would you do it!" I practically screamed. Liam and Percy didn't look ashamed merely surprised. With disbelief that I DARE accuse them.  
"We didn't steal it, we found it. It was lying in our cabin. We have no idea how it got there honest!" Liam told me. I stared into his sea-green eyes that I could get lost in and realised he was telling the truth. Yeah…I forgot to mention, I can do that…tell if a person is lying. I sighed.  
"We need to give this back to Zeus" I stated. Percy looked at me in disbelief then realised the _WE_ in that sentence.  
"You believe us!" he asked shocked.  
"Of course! You're telling the truth. I can tell. My father" Percy seemed to nod in understanding and gulped down his fear. I was freaking on the inside! But totally calm on the outside. I could see the fear drain from their faces and I pulled them into a big hug.  
"It's gonna be alright" I practically cried.  
"Sow when do you go on you're quest? Tomorrow? Yeah cos I don't wanna go now, it's nearly eight." I asked grinning. Might aswell ask!  
"You wanna come with us?..." Liam guessing from the I don't wanna bit obviously a tad surprised but I tried to let it slide.  
"I would love to! Thanks!" I cried.  
"Hold on. The prophecy said, _only two shall answer the call._ Not three" my face fell. Darn Percy, I knew he wouldn't let me go… I needed to think of something really good now or I'll lose it….  
"Yes but, it also said, _the two that can become one _meaning you leave for the quest in one body meaning I can come with!" I cried joyfully. Thank the gods for my quick thinking. However, I don't want them to come up with anything against my fab come back, so I interrupted them before they could speak a single word.  
"I will see you in the morning guys. Remember pack light, we can visit the stores in the morning for the ambrosia and nectar and if a couple of wads of cash go missing I'm sure it's not a problem!" I giggled, did you get that little joke. I did and found it very funny. I think I left Percy and Liam open-mouthed. I do always to seem to get what I want so I knew that Liam would soon be in my grasp. I managed to refrain from falling over in my high heels. I love high heels, well shoes infact. A girl can never have too many pairs of shoes! Anyway… can't get distracted. I realised that I had left my Greek text book in their cabin but I wasn't about to go back and get it, I also remembered that my sword was still where I had dropped it.  
I searched for many minutes and I found my sword lying on the floor, I smiled as I picked it up remembering the memory, them conjoining was truly magnificent. I picked it up with a bounce and skipped to my cabin joyfully. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

My imagination has always been wild as you can imagine and I swear that my dreams aren't ordinary…especially this one. Well maybe not…It was about Luke. He was standing above a large pit and Kronos was at the bottom. I shivered. It was like Luke was lowering down a ladder because KRONOS WAS STEADILY RISING, then he climbed out of the hole. I had a flash back from the prophecy, _if not all of Olympus shall fall _and I realise something important. Maybe…just maybe… Kronos will be the one to destroy Olympus if Percy and Liam don't succeed. Part of me didn't want to admit it was possible…I was scared. But a stolen lightning bolt, a prophecy (great) and two demigods unlike any other. No way were they JUST sons of Poseidon, they strengths were too much. Remembering the blue lightning when the hell hound attacked and everytime time they touch… I was determined to find out. I would ask them in the morning. If I ever escaped from this nightmare. Kronos was coming towards Percy, or was it Liam who had appeared in the distance, he looked weak. Then Kronos struck and Percy or Liam died.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke up screaming. If this was one of my prophesied dreams…Which one dies…does one die? I'm so confused, I'm so glad that wasn't real! _Neither will die _I told myself as I felt a small tear run down my cheek. I let out a deep breath and let the tear run away down my face. My tears could run but Liam and Percy can't.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou very much for reading, i am sorry it is one of my shorter chapter but i wanted to get it finished before i went to bed. Lame but true!**

**Ps: At the moment i am kinda making it up as i go along but i have already planned the sequal to it!**

**and for the prophecy when it says,**

**POSEIDON SHALL FALL...BUT NEVER BE FORGOTTEN. please remember that a god can only die when it is forgotten.**

**If you guys have any ideas for what can happen on the way to olympus please tell me cos i have no idea wot to do.. i know they will leave on blackjack so wot can happen next... i will give u a few days to respond before i start writing the next chapter so ANY idea, no matter how rubbish, please TELL ME!**


	10. 10 Percy's POV

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry for the littl delay in getting this chapter to you. **

**I was completley stuck on ideas and NO ONE sugegsted anything to me so i had to spend ages planning instead... GRrrrr. **

**By the way, when it is in italics, it is when percy and liam are speaking inside their heads...to eachother...**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Percy's POV

Liam and I woke early that morning. Ok, that's a lie, I woke early that morning. I wasn't very tired and the first thing i did was check the shield. Well not the shield...the lightning bolt hidden in it. Part of me expected Amelia to come running in bounding with her usual energy unlike me who was scared to move, well does running away count? I then reasoned with my self that she wouldn't come into our cabin early in the morning to risk…observation…I had only been here 2 weeks and everyone expected us to complete our first quest so quickly, especially when it is the great prophecy...and one of us will die in the process. It's a nice thought isn't it!  
"Morning..." I grumbled to Liam.  
The response was a huge groan as he changed his position under the covers. I laughed, he must have been up all night…thinking about her. Amelia I mean. Fair point I was thinking about Annabeth!

A giant strike of lightning suddenly bolted down outside. Loud enough that I could hear it without opening the door. We had to move fast or our secret would be revealed so I stood up and glanced around to find my clothes.

"Come on Liam, we leave for our quest today!" I urged.

"cmkmdmmckmm… 5 more minutes…" was his muffled reply. I sighed, loosing all hope!

"I'll see you at breakfast…I'll leave you the shield." I announced. I was not gonna sit there and wait for him. For all I knew, 5 minutes could easily be 20. I quickly flattened my hair in the mirror and made my way to breakfast. I did make a detour past a certain Apollo cabin, just to see if I could hear her! I knew that if she was in their I would know. Unfortunately I couldn't hear her meaning I would see her at breakfast. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really want her on this quest. She came into our lives so fast… so bubbly and energetic, like nothing in the world could put her down. I wasn't like her; I couldn't pretend that the prophecy meant one big fun exciting quest. I just feel like it's gonna be hard…and painful. I don't like prophecies in the way that I don't feel that I am in control of my own future. Like my whole life was planned out before me…that my decisions mean nothing…That's the problem with knowing the future. _Apollo must have a really hard time _I thought. I walked on rather quickish after I realized she wasn't there. I didn't want anyone to think I was a pervert, trying to look at people in the early hours of the morning. I did take a detour though, so I could clear my head. I almost fell over at one point, I knew these laces would be the death of me.

I finally arrived at the breakfast place and I saw Liam wave at me. _Seriously! How long was my walk?_ I asked myself. I glanced down at my watch. WOW! 20minutes! That was a long walk, it was only meant to be a short detour!

"Hey Seaweed brain!" Amelia teased. I groaned internally and was a little angry for only my Annabeth can call me that and get away with it.

_What took you so long? _Liam asked me mentally.

_Would you believe me if I said I went for a very short walk and got distracted? _I replied and Liam burst our laughing. I walked over to their table, saw their empty plates and immediately felt bad that they had waited for me.

"What's so funny?" Amelia questioned confused.

_Does she not know we can talk like this? _I asked Liam. He shook his head smiling. She looked at us both confused. I put her out of her misery.  
"We can read each other's minds and speak to each other in our heads." I told her.

"OMG! That's awesome! Ooh I know."

She whispered something in Liam's ear.

_What did she say? _I queried.

_Bubble, cheese and Christmas crackers!_ Liam replied confused yet found it hilarious at the same time.

"Now…what did I just say to Liam?" she questioned me, a tight smile on her lips.

"Bubble, cheese and Christmas crackers. You do think bizarre things Amelia!" She looked shocked.

"You can read my mind too?" she asked gob smacked and I laughed,

"Of course not! But you just admitted that you think bizarre things!" Liam squealed! Amelia blushed and punched Liam gently on the shoulder.

10minutes later.

"Right, I got us loads of Ambrosia and nectar, 4 wads of cash and two shields excluding yours!" Amelia told us.

"And we got… the lightning bolt and a Pegasus called Blackjack!" We told her. She sighed shaking her head.

"Traveling by air, in Zeus' domain? Are you crazy?" she asked us both looking at us in turn.  
_We didn't think this through did we? _Liam thought spoke to me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You got a better idea?" I asked her. She tilted her head to one side as in deep thought.  
"Actually I do" she told us and smiled excitedly. "We travel… by hellhound! Shadow travelling. I'm sure Nico wouldn't mind lending us Cerberus" she giggled nervously.

"Who the hell is Nico?" I asked.

"The Prince of Darkness" she replied spookily. We must have looked scared because she laughed.

"Son of Hades! He's not that scary! He's really kind!"

"Ok, let's go find him then"

"No need" a new voice interrupted. It was him… Nico. I think. He was dressed all in black with a sword in one hand and a shield in another and 2 dead guys hovering next to him. Following him. He waved his hands and in one sharp movement the ghosts disappeared.

" Strange isn't it. My best friends are ghosts!... believe me I know it's strange! He told us causing both of us to grin madly.

"And we can talk to horses! Welcome to the family of weird people!" Liam shouted at him, excited for he had only just made this discovery, unlike me who had a horse when I was six. I knew I wasn't crazy but the physiatrists didn't think so. Nico saw the funny side and laughed.

"Cool but I should be the ones welcoming you, I have been here longer than both of you put together…which I hear you…can do…" he broke off kinda confused.

"Can you...?" he asked hesitantly. I sighed and Liam nudged his shoulder next to mine. Once more I saw the blue wispy stuff and my vision went slightly hazy as we transformed into one body. I could see Nico staring at us, we smiled.

"And you think having ghosts as friends are weird!" we laughed. Nico's mouth dropped even further open. It was like we were speaking at the exact same time which is really freaky. Technically we were speaking at the same time. One body, one mouth, two voices!

I shuffled slightly away from Liam and I felt his shoulder on mine no more.

Nico tried to regain his composure and stood up a little taller and gave a weak grin.

"Guess we're all freaks here…" he replied then whistled really loudly. I turned to see what the noise was. Not Nico whistling but the squeals and the trembles of heavy foot steps. Some shocked campers drew their swords ready for the beast to attack. It was a hellhound.

"HE'S WITH ME! NO ONE ATTACK" Nico shouted. Some campers lowered their swords but did not withdraw their gaze. They didn't take their eyes off the beast.

"Meet Cerberus "he introduced us. We all nodded slowly, slightly amazed. \normally we would fiht them…not RIDE them. I kept my mouth shut. He gestured us to climb on and we did… slowly and hesitantly.

"Just say your location and you off!" he told us.

"Thanks Nico" we all said.

"Any time" he said.

"Olympus" said Amelia. Just before my vision completely went I saw a slightly confused Nico and the shimmer of a lightning bolt which unfortunately, did NOT escape his attention.

* * *

I raised my head slowly. It was pounding heavily. Nico may have FORGOT to mention that it takes a while to get used to the feeling. Cerberus had left us. My vision was swerving and my stomach was rumbling (unbelievably cos I only just had breakfast) and a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach which was…about to be explained…I was sick. Amelia wasn't moving, probably knocked out cold; Liam was on his hands and knees coughing madly.

_You ok? _I thought spoke to him, not trusting my voice to be strong enough yet. He didn't reply straight away…but then he replied.

_I am NEVER doing that again _he thought spoke to me. I sighed in relief when I realized he was ok but Amelia still hadn't moved. I saw the pack lying next to me and grabbed it and swung I over one shoulder. My vision went blurry as I tried to stand. I was successful. I went over to Amelia, Liam crawled. I checked her pulse. I heard the reassuring sound of her pulse.

She's_ alive!_

_Thank goodness! _he replied. I reached into the pack and got our a few nectar squares and popped a chunk into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and Liam gave her a big hug.

"Thank goodness! We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed. Sigh, a little bit over the top but admit it worked. A little too well. Amelia used Liam to pull herself up and before a single word was spoken, her lips were on his, they began to kiss passionately and I turned my head in order to give them a little bit of privacy and for the first time realize where we were, in a park opposite the Empire state building…the entrance to Olympus. A branch snapped…

And I turned to see Annabeth staring at Liam. _What was she doing here?_ I thought. She coughed loudly which made them break apart,

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing sea weed brain" she pointed out staring at Liam and Amelia. She glanced at me. I could tell what she was thinking…If it was me kissing Amelia she would NEVER forgive me, luckily it is Liam so I am ok.

_She thinks Liam is me! _I realized and fixed it with a simple phrase.

"Actually I'm _Sea-Weed-Brain" I said quietly. _

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading, sorry if their are errors... their probably is. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me write faster, no joke!**

**PS: Annabeth and Percy are secretly dating and so was shocked when she saw "him" kissing her. **

**I will start this story again soon so hold on viewers...**


End file.
